


if you ever hunger, hunger for me

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: When Jack's overdose leaves Kenny broken and wounded, Bob puts him back together.Written for the following prompt on the kink meme: Jack can't dom his sub when he's in rehab. It's up to Bob to step in.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Bob Zimmermann, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	if you ever hunger, hunger for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from George Michael's "Father Figure".

Enormous windows lined the far wall of the main room of the luxurious hotel suite. Stretching from nearly floor to ceiling, they provided a spectacular view of the city from forty stories in the air and also let the bright Vegas sun stream through the glass. The light fell in bright patches on the white carpet, lending the luxurious but impersonal room a warm and inviting feeling.  
  
But what caught Bob’s attention most about the sunlight was the soft glow it cast upon Kent’s fine features. It played on his pale gold hair and brought it to gleam magnificently, even more so than usual, as he knelt before the sofa where Bob sat. He looked so pretty right there, like he belonged waiting loyally at Bob’s feet—if only the circumstances had been different, Bob would have lost his breath at the sight.  
  
Reaching out, Bob gently stroked Kent’s hair, tracing his fingers lightly across his scalp. “How are you doing, Kenny? Are you all right?”  
  
Kent just determinedly turned his face away, not otherwise responding. A muscle in his jaw was working frantically, the lone symptom of his indecision about whether he should speak or not.  
  
Not put off by the silence, Bob patiently continued to stroke his hair. “It’s fine, Kenny. You’re fine. I’m here for you. I’m here to give you what you need.”  
  
He wanted Kent to reply with a request for greater contact or for sweet, softly-spoken promises that he was desperate to hear, for him to cling to him tightly so Bob could hug him in return. Wanted him to cry so that Bob could then soothe away his tears. Kent meant so much to him; hell, he was almost like Bob’s own son. And with Jack himself in rehab thanks to the pressure of Bob’s own legacy, Bob was adamant that he would do right by at least one of his boys.  
  
But instead of being put at ease by the reassurance, instead of trusting that the Dom in front of him would take proper care of him, Kent just continued to hold himself stiffly, his eyes downcast—he hadn’t looked up at Bob once since he’d gotten down on the floor for him. His lithe form, so much smaller and slimmer than most hockey players, was trembling with nervous tension, like a machine about to fly apart in a dozen different directions. His arms were crossed tightly over his upper abdomen, as if he were trying to apply pressure to a wound, but one of his fists clenched and unclenched every few moments, his knuckles going white every time his fingers coiled into themselves again.  
  
Bob’s heart twisted at the sight of the obvious distress this sub—now his sub—was in, the powerful urge to comfort Kent and fight away all of his demons sweeping over him. Protectiveness had always been the chief part of his nature as a Dominant, his instincts driven by a need to be sure that the subs in his care were happy and healthy. For a long time, it had been a source of pride for him when his subs reached the point they could rely on him to assuage their fears and worries, to trust him enough that they could tell him their troubles and know he would help them in any way possible.  
  
But he couldn’t expect Kent to immediately trust him, not now, not when his bond with Jack had been so recently and so thoroughly shattered. No, this time couldn’t be about how Bob wanted his submissive to act. And it wasn’t about Bob wanting to charge in and fight Kent’s battles. First, he needed to earn Kent’s trust. He needed to show Kent that he was even on his side in the first place.  
  
“Talk to me, Kenny,” he coaxed him, using the nickname yet again. He wanted to remind Kent that he was with someone friendly, someone familiar. “Tell me what you need.”  
  
Again, Kent did not respond, remaining staunchly silent. But Bob detected no defiance from his movements or posture—just an exhausted type of defeat.  
  
Another pang hit Bob’s heart, guilt driving through him at not being able to help a sub who so obviously needed it, but it just increased his determination to push through and reach Kent.  
  
“I know it’s hard,” he told him softly, shifting his hand to caress Kent’s cheek. “I know you must miss Jack and that it’s hard for you to be with someone else so soon.” A stab of pain pierced through Bob as he mentioned his son, and he had to fight to push it away. He had to concentrate on what Kent needed now, not his own problems, not the looming issue of Jack’s absence. “But I want to take care of you, Kenny. You need to tell me how I can best do that.”  
  
For the first time, Kent offered a verbal response, uttering a suspiciously wet sounding scoff as he turned his face away. “You shouldn’t bother,” he told Bob, misery apparent in his voice as it rasped out of his throat.

Startled, Bob stilled briefly at the admission, concern instantly flowing through him. But he forced himself to recover quickly, wanting Kent to know that he was still the center of his focus.  
  
“Oh?” he asked calmly, continuing to trail his fingers down Kent’s face. “Why would you say that, Kenny? Why say something like that about yourself?”  
  
Kent didn’t respond, just folded in on himself further, ducking his head down so Bob couldn’t so much as glimpse his expression.  
  
Fresh worry surged through Bob, but again he forced himself to remain calm, wanting to demonstrate that he was in control and therefore Kenny didn’t have to be. He wanted to prove to Kenny that he could be the Dom he needed right now.  
  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said tenderly. “You’re not wrong for needing someone. You’re not wrong for needing to step down and let someone else take charge for a little while.” He stroked his thumb across Kent’s smooth cheek, and while his stomach jolted unpleasantly as he felt a trickle of moisture slide from Kent’s eye on his own skin, it also didn’t surprise him. His resolve only strengthened, leaving him more determined than ever to break down Kent’s barriers and console him thoroughly.  
  
Again, there was no response from Kent, and vague panic stirred within Bob that he wouldn’t be able to help the boy he so cherished. Still, he refused to give up.  
  
“Why don’t we talk, Kenny?” he suggested gently. “Why don’t you tell me about what’s bothering you?”  
  
At last, his words seemed to stir something within Kent; he let out a weary huff and dropped forward somewhat, his shoulders slumping. Bob jumped slightly as he did, his pulse racing with the momentary fear that Kent had collapsed, but he was relieved to see that Kent remained upright. Still, he swiftly moved to grip Kent firmly by the shoulder, feeling the evident tension in his muscles as he did. Watching him worriedly, Bob kept his hand there, letting Kent know that he was there, that he could be strong for the both of them.  
  
Whatever was going on inside Kenny’s head was clearly eating away at him, and Bob would not allow him to be consumed by it, but he was at a loss of what to do for Kent next. He cared for the boy so much, loved him with all of his heart, and yet nothing he did could convince Kent to confide in him.  
  
Then a possible solution dawned on Bob: if he wanted Kent to be honest with him, he needed to be honest with Kent.  
  
Moving forward in his own chair, Bob leaned over so he could hold Kent’s shoulder with one hand and go back to petting his hair with the other, letting his fingers glide over Kent’s scalp in slow, soothing strokes.  
  
“You’re so precious to me, Kenny,” Bob murmured to him affectionately. “I really do love you, you know that?” He traced behind Kent’s ear with just one finger as he continued stroking his hair. “I couldn’t stand for anything more to happen to you. I couldn’t bear it. I want to help you, Kenny.”  
  
Those pretty eyes of Kent’s flicked up at him briefly, and maybe it was the bright sunlight, or maybe it was just Kent’s mood, but Bob thought that in this moment, his eyes were a pale blue. In the second Bob glimpsed them, he thought they made such a lovely contrast to Kent’s blond hair. His boy was so beautiful but so very sad.  
  
“Talk to me, Kenny,” Bob pleaded with him. “I need to be able to help you. I never want you to be unhappy. I want to make everything right for you.”  
  
A small, impossibly wounded sound tore from Kent’s mouth, one that immediately had every one of Bob’s Dom instincts screaming at him to gather the hurting sub into his arms and pet him and soothe him until he was sure whatever injury, tangible or not, had been vanquished completely.  
  
But that wouldn’t work if Kent didn’t trust him enough to tell him the problem in the first place.  
  
“Talk to me,” Bob begged yet again, barely able to keep his voice from cracking as he grew more and more desperate. His sub was right there in front of him, reeling and aching with hurt, and yet despite Bob’s years of experience, there was nothing he could do for him. “Kent. Please.”  
  
Some of his frustration slipped into his voice, and that was what Kent reacted to. There was a sharp intake of breath, a visible flinch, and then he dropped his head down, curling in on himself.  
  
Too late, Bob realized his mistake, and he cursed himself for it. The demands of his Dom urges had led to his temper getting the better of him, and he’d frightened Kent, making him more nervous when he was supposed to be taking care of him.  
  
That wouldn’t happen again. He’d make certain of it. He couldn’t give up. He wouldn’t give up on Kent.  
  
“Tell me what’s going on,” Bob coaxed him. “If not for your sake, Kenny, then for mine. You don’t know what it does to me, seeing you so upset and not being able to help.”  
  
Another one of those broken, keening noises grated out of Kent’s throat, somehow sounding even more agonized than the last. And as Bob watched in both dismay and relief, Kent’s slim shoulders gave a small shake once, twice, and then again, before they began heaving as he sobbed in earnest.  
  
“I don’t deserve this,” Kent gasped out. “I don’t deserve you, and I didn’t deserve Jack. I don’t—you shouldn’t—” he broke off again as he dissolved into a fresh wave of tears.  
  
“What?” The admission sent Bob’s heart hammering, and, no longing able or desiring to deny his instincts, the moment the words registered, he pulled Kent up from the floor and swept him into his lap. “What are you talking about?”  
  
He held Kent as tightly as he could, pressing him into his chest so he could feel the warmth of his body, wanting his sub to be reassured by his strength, comforted by his embrace. He just wanted Kent to feel safe with him, to know that he could trust Bob with his pain and grief.  
  
“I wanted too much from him,” Kent said through his tears, choking a little when he got to the end. “I was too needy, too selfish. A terrible sub—he shouldn’t have had to put up with me—” whatever he was going to say next was swallowed in a fresh wave of tears.  
  
“No.” Bob made certain his voice was strong without being harsh. He wouldn’t allow Kenny to think of himself so poorly, to shoulder the burden of Jack’s overdose alone. He couldn’t let his sub think about himself that way—it was appalling that he already had, even if it had only been a few weeks.  
  
Leaning back slightly, he put just enough space between them so that he could gently but firmly tilt Kent’s chin upward, forcing him to meet his gaze and see his sincerity. He wanted his sub to see the plain affection and concern on his face.  
  
“Having wants and needs does not make you a terrible sub,” Bob told him, vehemence creeping into his tone. He couldn’t stand that Kent self-esteem had sunk so low, he really couldn’t, and it was especially hard to cope with his own failure to notice. Reaffirmation was an absolute necessity, he could see that now; he needed to prove to Kent that he absolutely treasured him and that he bore no responsibility for Jack’s own troubles.  
  
Kent shook his head, biting down on his lip and hesitating for a moment before speaking. “I should have backed off,” he confessed. “I shouldn’t have tried to push him into taking care of me. I should have realized he was already stressed enough without me being a burden to him, too. But I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn’t.” His voice cracked as he finished.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Bob insisted. “I need you to believe that, son. Jack needed to tell you if Domming you was too much for him. He should have told you, and then he should have let me know, too, so I could take care of you.”  
  
And Bob should have noticed. He was the most experienced Dom of the household; he should have been aware of Jack’s loss of capabilities and Kent’s unhandled submissive needs. It was his responsibility to see that the subs in his household were being attended to, and had he been aware that Kent wasn’t, he also would have realized the full extent of his own son’s troubles.  
  
A lump rose in his throat as the thought and the standard self-recriminations that had become frequent but unwelcome guests in his brain began to surge forth. However, Bob pushed them aside. He couldn’t do anything for Jack right now; that was up to Jack, in rehab. Right now, Kent needed him, and Bob would be damned if he neglected him again.  
  
Kent was shaking his head again. “I—”  
  
“No,” Bob said gently, pressing a finger to Kent’s lips as he gazed down at him. His boy was so beautiful and so sweet, and he shouldn’t have been so broken. It was Bob’s duty to put him back together. “I won’t hear anything more about you blaming yourself. It’s not true, Kenny. It’s just not. And you deserve so much more than to feel miserable and guilty, do you understand?”  
  
“Do you . . . do you really mean that?” Kent asked in a voice barely above a whisper, a hint of color tinting his cheeks.  
  
“Of course I do,” Bob told him without hesitation, the swell of protectiveness he felt toward Kenny rising even higher. “You couldn’t have known what Jack was planning. You’re not to blame for what he did. And you’ve already gone through enough unhappiness because of it. It’s time you let go and let someone help you. Jack’s happiness shouldn’t control your own. Not when you were together, not when you’re apart now. Jack did what he did to himself, by himself.”  
  
He hated himself for even thinking those words, let alone speaking them, but it was the truth. Kenny needed to hear them, needed to understand that he wasn’t to blame, and perhaps Bob himself could do with the reminder, too.

“You didn’t do that to him. I know you loved him and would have done anything to help him.”  
  
He traced a finger around Kent’s ear, brushing the very tip against the shell. Kent shivered, his flesh no doubt tingling at Bob’s touch, but he only pressed closer against Bob instead of pulling away. His trust in Bob had been restored at least somewhat, it seemed.  
  
Again, Bob tilted Kent’s chin upward so Kent had no choice but to look at him, and the sheer longing in Kent’s eyes brought his heart to clench. Kent was almost as desperate to believe him as Bob was to convince him. And in that moment, Bob wanted nothing more in life than for Kent to accept him as his word, for Kent to let Bob feel like a hero as a Dom instead of a failure who hadn’t even known a sub in his care was suffering.  
  
“But I’m your Dom now, and I’m telling you to let go of Jack and your pain and your hurt,” Bob said in that same gentle voice. “I’ll help make sure it’s gone. I’ll help you at every turn. Just trust me, and I’ll set you free from all of it. Let me help you let go, Kenny. Do you want that?”  
  
Placing a gentle kiss on Kent’s forehead and returning to stroking his hair once more, he watched for a moment as Kent closed those gorgeous eyes of his and leaned into the touch.  
  
Kenny was craving it now, craving the contact, craving the feeling of being cared for. He was craving _Bob._ And while Bob knew Domming Kent in Jack’s absence was just part of one of his responsibilities, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited at the prospect. The thrill of victory brought a brief rush of adrenaline to surge in his veins at the same time as a warm satisfaction coiled in his stomach. Under his careful cajoling, Kent was going back to being himself, to trusting his Dom to care for him. To letting a Dom care for him with all of the attention and spoiling that he deserved.  
  
Kent would be all right, Bob tried to reassure himself. He was helping save Kenny, and Kenny would be all right. He hadn’t been able to help Jack, but he could help Kent.  
  
Opening his eyes, Kent raised his gaze to Bob’s, biting his bottom lip slightly. Good God, he was stunning; Bob almost lost his breath at the sight of him.  
  
“I want it,” Kent whispered, never breaking gazes with Bob. “I want to stop hurting.” Raw pain cut into his voice like jagged shards of glass at the last word, bringing a fresh ache to Bob’s chest. “Please Bob. Please help me.”  
  
“Of course I will. Of course.” Bob would do anything to help or protect his boy, absolutely anything.  
  
He kissed Kent again, nodding slowly as he realized what he needed to do to put Kent’s mind at ease. He leaned in to whisper into Kent’s ear.  
  
“It’s been a long day,” he murmured, approval surging within him at the slight tremble that ran through Kent at the sound of his voice. “I know how hard it was for you to be honest with me, and I’m so proud of you. Thank you for speaking your mind to me. You did so well.” He gave Kent another kiss, this time on his temple. “How about I give you a reward for that and make you feel good? Would you like that, Kenny?”  
  
Kent simply nodded, looking directly into Bob’s eyes again. It was a bittersweet kind of relief to see how quickly the trust had resurfaced there, how much faith he had in Bob to take care of him. All Kenny wanted was a strong shoulder to lean on, to reassure him, and he deserved so, so much more.  
  
“Go and wait for me in the bedroom,” Bob instructed him softly. “In the middle of the bed, on all fours, facing away from the door. No clothes whatsoever.”  
  
With a brief nod, Kent complied right away, almost moving away too quickly to accept the one last reassuring kiss Bob bestowed on him. And as Bob watched him go, blood pooling to his groin, he couldn’t help but feel conflicted, wondering if it was wrong to take pleasure in the eagerness that he himself had renewed in Kent.  
  
But he was just glad to see him boy excited again, he told himself. There was nothing wrong with being happy that his boy knew he was loved.  
  
Wanting to give Kent the certainty of guidelines, the feeling of accomplishment that accompanied obeying orders, Bob waited several moments before beginning to undress there in the living room. Once he entered the bedroom, he didn’t want anything to delay him from giving Kent pleasure he was due.  
  
When he opened the bedroom door, he found Kent waiting for him as instructed. He didn’t even turn to look at Bob as Bob entered the room, his muscles only tensing briefly before he forced then to relax.  
  
Another swell of fondness for Kent swept through Bob. His boy was just so good, so good for him. And his boy was so obedient, willing to make every effort to have another Dom accept, even when he didn’t believe it was truly possible. Kent tried so hard; he was such a treasure.  
  
“That’s right,” he breathed, walking over to the bed so he could lean down and kiss and lick between Kent’s shoulder blades, smiling as Kent let out a gasp and a soft moan. “Just do exactly what I tell you, and I promise I’ll take you away from all of this for a little while.”  
  
What Kent deserved was to have someone take away his pain for an eternity, to constantly stand with him and beside him to shower him with affection and ensure that not another single moment of his life was spent suffering.  
  
But for the moment, before Bob could make a few calls and tell the Aces’ management precisely what kind of Dom they needed to give Kent to assure his happiness, Bob himself would have to suffice.  
  
He was certain he could more than satisfy. Remind Kenny of what it felt like to be loved, remind him that Bob still cared for him no matter what had happened.  
  
And Bob could remind himself that he was still capable of being the Dom his boy needed.  
  
Before Bob sat down on the bed, he retrieved a fresh bottle of lube from his luggage. Then, settling himself on the edge of mattress, he grabbed Kent by the hips and pulled him closer, gently but firmly situating Kent across his lap.  
  
Kent tensed again as Bob coated his fingers in the lube and carefully began to spread it around his hole, so Bob was certain to use his other hand to rub soothing circles across his back.  
  
“You’re doing fantastic, Kenny. So good for me,” Bob murmured to him, and was rewarded by the gradual loosening of muscles beneath his touch, with Kent letting out a little sigh and laying his head down on the bed. A surge of pride shot through Bob, pleased at being able to help his sub become relaxed and content.  
  
When Bob slipped a finger inside, Kent jerked in his lap, his breath hitching, and Bob rushed to comfort him.  
  
“Easy, easy,” he instructed Kent lowly, using his free hand to brush long, slow strokes across Kent’s smooth back, stopping just before the warm crest of his ass. “I’ll have you feeling much better in just a few minutes, I promise.”

Bob didn’t spend significant time stretching Kent, doing the bare minimum not to hurt him and then a little bit more, just in case. His cock was more than significant in size, large enough that even his more experienced partners had difficulty, and Bob didn’t want to injure Kent. Of course he didn’t.  
  
But he wanted Kent to be totally consumed by each of the sensations that Bob gave to him, to gasp and whimper through the burn and the ache and then to moan beneath him, wanton and uninhibited, as the pain transformed into pleasure. He wanted Kent to concentrate on nothing but everything Bob could give to him, every touch, every kiss, every spark of ecstasy.  
  
If Bob had one goal and one goal only, it was to narrow Kent’s world so that Bob was the only person in it, so that Jack and anyone else was entirely removed from Kent’s mind. Bob was Kent’s Dom now, responsible for providing him with all the pleasure and peace of mind he deserved. Bob needed to be sure that Kent felt Bob completely and thoroughly, that he knew it was Bob who was taking care of him and taking pains to be gentle with him.  
  
He just wanted Kenny to know that he cared.  
  
“On your hands and knees,” Bob told Kent, trailing his fingers down his back, and while Kent got into position, Bob used a generous amount of the lube to slick up his cock. There was no need to stroke himself to full hardness; the image of Kent writhing under him, of coming with Bob’s name on his lips and then curling up in Bob’s arms, already had his cock throbbing with want.  
  
Again, Kent didn’t hesitate to obey, rising up as if only to press into Bob’s touch, sighing softly as Bob let his hands linger on his trembling shoulders, his eyes sliding closed. He was ready, ready for Bob and so willing and sweet—he trusted Bob and wanted to be handled by him, was shaking with anticipation for it.  
  
And Bob wouldn’t let him down. He was going to do the absolute best by his boy.  
  
“No more worrying,” Bob murmured into his ear as he paused for a moment to adjust himself. “No more feeling unworthy or unloved or undeserving. I’ll take that all away now.”  
  
He punctuated the the promise by giving a strong, sharp thrust inside of Kent, and Kent gasped as he was breached, tightening his form in on itself. Bob hurried to advise him against it, even as he could feel Kent’s hole instantly spasming in protest at the intrusion.  
  
“Stay loose,” Bob directed him, laying a kiss after kiss just below his neck. The last thing he wanted was for Kenny to be in pain. “Keep your muscles relaxed, and this will go easier.”  
  
Kent whimpered; no doubt every one of his instincts were screaming for him to tense, but Bob could see him trying do as he said, his limbs visibly shaking with the effort.  
  
Good. The more tasks Bob gave to him, the less Kent was consumed by his own misery. The more he talked, the closer it brought Kenny to him.  
  
“That’s right,” Bob told him gently. “Just do as I tell you. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”  
  
He followed that with a long, slow spear inside of Kent and then another, setting a pace of steady, drawn-out thrusts that tore moan after moan from Kent’s mouth.  
  
“You like that?” Bob asked him, never once pausing in his movements, refusing to be distracted from his duty to Kent. “You like what I’m doing to you?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Kent choked out, his toes curling as Bob pushed into him again. He started to let out another moan, but it abruptly cut off as he clamped his mouth shut, self-consciously biting down on his lip.  
  
Bob was having none of it. “Mouth open,” he commanded Kent, his voice tender but firm, tapping on his boy’s chin. “I want to hear you. You make such lovely noises.”  
  
Parting his lips again, Kent gave a mild groan of protest, but he listened to Bob, keeping his mouth open just the slightest bit, his huffs for breath now audible.  
  
So responsive. So eager to please. Such a good boy, even when he was fighting through his own pain.  
  
“Well done,” Bob praised him, speaking lowly, just enough to be heard over the whimpers and moans that his long, slow thrusts were dragging out of Kent. “You’re doing so well. I know how hard you’re working to be good for me, and I love it so much.” He wanted Kenny to know that he recognized that allowing a new Dom to take charge of him wasn’t an easy choice, that Kenny’s turmoil wasn’t going unnoticed.  
  
A faint keening emitted from low in Kent’s throat; he’d heard Bob’s compliments and liked them.  
  
As he should. Every sub deserved praise and kind words, to be treated sweetly, but especially Bob’s boy.  
  
A new idea occurred to Bob, one that had a thrill shooting through him as he realized Kent trusted him enough by now to let Bob completely pin him down. And that way, he’d get to hear so many more of Kent’s sounds and that Kent would be able to feel him more thoroughly than ever.  
  
“All right,” Bob told him, pausing ever so briefly to shift Kent’s position. Swiftly, decisively, he spread Kent’s thighs even further apart, pulling back on his knees so they slipped out from underneath him and he fell forward onto the mattress.  
  
Asharp, shaky inhale tore from Kent’s throat as Bob easily maneuvered him into a new pose, this time lying flat on the bed with his legs close together. Purely as a reflex, he tried to push back up again, but Bob let his disapproval be known with a light slap to his inner thigh.  
  
“Just like this,” he murmured to Kent, leaning in to whisper into his ear again. “I want you just like this, okay, Kenny?”  
  
There wasn’t even any kind of hesitation before Kent nodded, the sheets rustling beneath him slightly at the motion.  
  
“Okay,” he said softly, and Bob rewarded him with a kiss on the neck before climbing on top of Kent and straddling him, driving him down into the mattress.  
  
“This is where you belong, you know,” he said to Kent as he began to spear into him again. “Beneath me. Trusting me. Letting me take care of you. A boy like you, Kenny—a boy like you needs to have someone take care of you. It’s what you deserve. It’s what you’re owed.”  
  
Underneath him, Kent let out a surprised cry at the renewed thrusts; the new position meant that Bob’s full weight accompanied each new prod of his heavy dick, that his thrusts were pushing deeper into Kent than ever before. He wasn’t just being fucked by Bob; he was getting absolutely skewered on his thick cock, and he was aware of every inch of it.  
  
Bob wanted him to have the stimulation. To be teary, to be overwhelmed, to lose himself completely in the sensation of being thoroughly impaled. He wanted Kent to know what it felt like to cast aside his reservations and give himself completely to a Dom again. To give himself to Bob.  
  
It seemed like he was getting his wish.  
  
“Bob—I—God—I don’t think I can take—” Kent couldn’t even finish as he was left panting, squirming in place, no doubt trying to relieve the relentless ache of Bob’s enormous cock slowly stretching him open.  
  
“Hold still,” Bob ordered him, his voice soft but firm. “Be a good boy and hold still for me. I know you can do it.”  
  
Throwing back his head, his golden hair gleaming in the light. Kent could only let out a helpless moan, but again he did his best to obey, making a visible effort to keep himself from moving. While he continued to twitch and let out little squeaks as Bob steadily drove deeper into him, he always caught himself just a second later and tried to keep himself immobile, constantly reminding himself to please Bob.

Bob observed the process with another flood of affection. His Kenny was trying so hard. But he needed to be put at ease. This process was supposed to relax Kenny, after all.  
  
Leaning in, he murmured softly to Kent again, a tingle of delight zipping through him as he felt the vibrations of Kent’s shiver. “All you have to do right now is take my cock. That’s all you have to do.” He put extra power behind his next thrust, earning a stuttering gasp from Kent. “Take it and think about every feeling it gives you. Do you like it, Kenny? Do you like me taking control and making sure you can’t feel anything else but me inside of you?”  
  
“Yes.” Kent’s voice sounded wet in his throat. “Yes—like it so much! Bob, oh—oh, God!”  
  
He broke off into a sharp, extended moan at Bob’s next thrust, trying to rock back onto Bob’s dick but being prevented from doing so as Bob’s larger form kept him pinned in place, almost entirely immobile.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, Bob gave another thrust, angling himself to make certain he was hitting the same spot. “You like that, baby? You feel good?”  
  
Another moan ripped out of Kent’s throat, raw and pleading. “Yes,” he whimpered. “Please, Bob, please more.”  
  
“All right,” Bob told him fondly, lifting his hand to pet Kent’s hair. “Of course, Kenny, of course.” As if he’d be able to deny his boy anything.  
  
Still, Bob didn’t change his slow, steady pace, leisurely thrusting in as Kent desperately tried to take more of his cock but wasn’t able to move from where Bob was holding him down. He’d get the pleasure he was due, sure, but just a little at a time at first. A wanton Kenny was too beautiful a sight not to savor, and Bob himself couldn’t help but bask in his accomplishment of distracting his boy and taking him entirely out of his head. He’d shown Kenny that he wasn’t too damaged to submit again, shown him that he could be and already was loved and cherished by other Doms, by Doms who weren’t Jack.  
  
He was doing right by his boy. And that was the only thing that mattered to Bob.  
  
In just a short time, Kent was reduced to a pleading, sobbing mess, pushed to the precipice by Bob’s relentless attention and begging for more of it.  
  
“Need you,” he gasped out, trembling and tossing his head, his skin slick with sweat. “Please, Bob. Need all of you.”  
  
“Be patient,” Bob said, reaching up to stroke his hair again. “I want you to know how much you deserve this, how much I want you. How good I want you to feel. Do you know that, Kenny? Do you feel good?”  
  
“Yes,” Kent barely managed to moan, his hips trying fruitlessly to jerk upward to take in more of Bob’s cock.  
  
Bob nodded, dipping his head down to give Kent one last kiss. “I love you, Kenny. I always want you to feel this good.”  
  
With that, he began pounding directly into Kent’s prostate, smirking as Kenny’s moans transformed into a shameless, desperate wail when Bob helped him reach climax at long last. Wanting to show his boy he could be reliable, he fucked him through the entirety of it, only achieving orgasm himself was he was certain Kenny was already basking in the afterglow. Too practiced to be very distracted by the sensation, he only rode out the first several moments before pushing any lingering feelings aside to concentrate on what was actually important: Kent.  
  
All of this was for him, after all. It was never about Bob; it was about Kent. It was about being good to the boy who needed him.  
  
Gently easing himself out of Kent, Bob shifted to lie on the mattress beside him. Without wasting any time, he gathered Kent’s boneless and pliant form into his arms, showering him with praise and soft touches.  
  
“My good Kenny,” Bob whispered to him, holding him close and touching his hair, his neck, his shoulders, kissing the skin gently every now and again. “You did so, so well. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Kent was still focused on trying to catch his breath, but he let out a faint, satisfied sound, nuzzling into Bob’s neck in a clear show of affection and pressing his face into Bob’s collarbone. Where he’d been too afraid to even accept Bob’s devotion earlier, now he was demonstrating warmth freely, without any concern.  
  
As he always should. Bob would to all that was in his power to prevent Kent from ever being afraid again. What kind of man would he be, after all, to let his boy’s happiness and health to be continually threatened by his fears?  
  
No. Kenny was too precious to him to allow for that.  
  
Again he went to soothe Kent, resuming running his hand up and down Kent’s back, every so often adding a hint of pressure to Kent’s spine on the journey either upward or downward.  
  
“You’re going to stay here with me for a little while, all right?” Bob stilled his hand, pressing it directly against Kent’s warm back. “I want you here with me.”  
  
“Mmph.” Kent just curled up closer, utterly relaxed now; any tension had been fucked out of him. He seemed content to just rest in Bob’s arms, obeying him without protest once again, just like he’d done the several times before.  
  
Kent took Bob’s orders well. He trusted Bob and allowed Bob to take care of him, without testing him or putting him through any trials.  
  
Would Kenny let one of his new teammates do that? Bob found himself wondering about it as Kent’s breathing began to even out, clearly drifting off to sleep. Would his boy, who’d been determined to suffer through his misery in silence just a little while ago, trust whatever newcomer the Aces’ management assigned to take care of him? Would this new Dom be capable of caring for Kent?  
  
Bob sincerely doubted it, but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure he liked the answer either way. And Bob would be a poor Dom if he simply handed Kent off to a stranger without question. His Kenny deserved better, plain and simple, and Bob would see to it that he had it.  
  
For a moment, he gazed down at Kent, who was wrapped in his arms with his face buried in Bob’s chest, and with a strong sense of certainty, Bob knew that it was right where Kenny belonged.  
  
With Kent already asleep, Bob settled back to rest, too. He drifted off with his gaze lingering on Kenny’s neck, already picturing what it would look like when Bob’s own collar was proudly gleaming at his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a soft spot for Kent/Bad Bob. Kent can always use a loving daddy, IMHO. But feel free to let me know how you think Kent would react to the offer of Bob's collar.


End file.
